Starhawk Wiki
350px Add Starhawk Wiki on facebook HERE To learn about the beta, visit the wiki page Intro To The Beta Plot In the far reaches of space, factions of humanity battle over a rare and dangerous resource known as Rift Energy. Colonies of humans called Rifters have been exploring the "Frontier" of planets, but find their way of life threatened by the Outcast, a ruthless species of humans who have mutated into psychotic monsters due to exposure to this very same Rift Energy. Caught in the middle is Emmett Graves, a hired gunslinger ostracized from society because of his own exposure to Rift Energy, leaving him partially mutated, but still able to retain his humanity. Graves is drawn back to his home settlement to face a mysterious outlaw and his war band of Outcast warriors. Gameplay From the creators of Warhawk, Starhawk provides fast paced third-person shooter action set in this lawless frontier of space, allowing players to instantly alter the battlefield by calling down offensive and defensive structures in real-time from an orbiting drop ship, all while blasting away at enemies in the middle of huge single-player or multi-player firefights. Fight on the ground as a hardy infantry soldier using a variety of weapons for specific situations, drive a quick and fast Jet Bike and a powerful 4x4, or just take to the skies in a lighting fast Hawk engaging in quick aerial dogfights and strafing runs. About Starhawk Wiki The Starhawk wiki is dedicated to bringing updated news and information about Starhawk as it comes. Due to the game being far from release, information is limited and many articles are incomplete or speculative. However, we will try an update the wiki with new information quickly. If you're interested in editing the wiki, by all means make an account and start updating. For those new to Starhawk, see the FAQ for basic information. For those interested in the beta, see Intro To The Beta. Lastly, see before editing. Latest News NEW MAP INCOMING!! On the LightBox official site, the developers are currently working on a new Beta update. Update 1.3 will add a new map that supports the full 32 players. Other additions aren't known as of yet, nor when will the update be released, but it will come soon. The map will come with an addition of new features and content. Error MackroTalk 07:31, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Currently there's a public beta going on, testing out a few features. The game is due out May 8, 2012. To learn about it, and how to get into it, see Intro To The Beta The Private Beta is coming to a close on January 3rd. Make sure you get your playtime in before it's gone. 07:56, December 22, 2011 (UTC) New to the beta, or just want to get in? Then read the info guide here. 03:05, December 6, 2011 (UTC) 5,000 Starhawk private beta invites went out today. Were you one of the recipients? 01:44, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Dylan Jobe has revealed that a private beta will begin in November before the public beta in early 2012. Private beta codes will be sent to Warhawk players in waves over a period of time. The Starhawk public beta will be coming, and buying a copy of Uncharted 3 will guarantee you access. Every copy of Uncharted 3 will have a public beta voucher, which will hit shelves November 1st. The exact date when the beta starts has not yet been stated, but it is scheduled for early 2012. Space battles announced at Gamescon, along with Jet Packs. New trailers coming soon! New vehicles, buildings, maps, weapons and more to be announced. Keep up with new Starhawk Screenshots and videos at their main site below. http://starhawkthegame.com/media/ Category:Browse Category:News Category:rumors